As a defense against anti-aircraft missiles which are guided by a heat sensing control system, heat suppressing assemblies are connected to the exhaust of the gas turbine engine to mask the exhaust plume. These assemblies are generally mounted separately on the air frame because of their size. Because of the different mounting structures of the engine and suppressor, any distortion of the air frame will result in relative movement between the two assemblies. The suppressor assembly is generally connected to the engine exhaust by a shroud which is fixed to the engine and connected to the suppressor inlet by means of a pair of thin steel bellows. These bellows provide a resilient connection and will absorb the bending motion between the engine and suppressor assemblies whle providing a continuous passage for airflow.
Although the dual bellows are effective in absorbing some of the relative motion between the engine and suppressor, it requires a substantial length; for example, 10 or more inches and this space may not be available under all circumstances. In addition, the bellows connection is limited in its ability to absorb tortional displacement.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention to provide an improved device for connecting the engine exhaust to the suppressor assembly and to absorb bending, parallel displacement (offset), twisting, and axial displacement between the two members.